


The Wedding

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Nervous, Vows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: It's Peter's and Chloe's wedding day, the day Peter had been waiting for almost 3 years after she stumbled through the doors of the Doctor Who Studios. The happiest days of Peter's and Chloe's life are just about to begin and they are more than happy with what is going to happen. It's heaven and there isn't any better word to describe Peter and Chloe's love.*FANFIC STORY MEANING NO DISRESPECT TO PETER OR ELAINE*





	The Wedding

It was the day of Peter & Chloe’s wedding, they had been together for just over a year now. It had been the most amazing year of Chloe’s life, the only thing that bothered her, was that Peter disappeared for a while due to filming for Doctor Who. But other than that, it was perfect, in fact, it was everything Chloe had ever dreamed of. 

Peter woke up that morning alone. He searched around the room, when he was disorientated as to where he was. He soon realized, that he was in his bedroom, in his bed. This didn’t usually happen, he had never woken up not knowing where he was, maybe it was because Chloe wasn’t there. Peter suddenly remembered, it was after the few drinks at the pub, that Clary had insisted that Chloe went home with her, and Donna and her boyfriend took Peter home, so that’s what happened. Clary just had to insist ‘that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding’. Peter sighed, it was going to be a lonely morning, but he was soon reminding himself it was his wedding day, to marry the one woman he loved for the previous 3 years and he was finally making it official. He jumps out of bed and begins to run around like a headless chicken. He never had pictured himself getting married again, after his last terrible divorce, but there wasn’t a chance he would regret this time around. He was more than excited to get this morning over as quickly as possible, the sooner he did, the sooner he could finally make Chloe his wife, the moment they had been waiting for, for almost 5 months now. He glances at the clock on the kitchen bench, after pouring a coffee.

“What am I doing having coffee… I should be having a scotch” he laughs to himself.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at Clary’s house, Chloe also wakes up alone. Damn. She hated sleeping alone, she had wanted more than anything to stay with Peter last night, but thanks to Clary’s quick butt in with her insisting remarks, before she knew it, her and Peter had been separated by their friends, after one quick kiss. Remembering it was her wedding day. She jumps out of bed, running down the stairs, taking them two at a time, straight to the kitchen finding Clary and her boyfriend Dean in the kitchen. Dean had been cooking, the house smelled delicious of fresh cooked bacon, and Clary was on the floor with their older daughter Ruby, playing with some play blocks. As soon as Clary spotted Chloe, she gets up, walking over to the kitchen. 

“Well, look at you. All excited….” Clary laughs. 

“Very much so.” Chloe agreed. 

“Well, Chloe I made some breakfast and coffee, if you are interested.” Dean smiles at her. 

“Sure, thanks Dean.” Chloe said taking a seat at the kitchen table when Dean places a plate of bacon on the table. 

“How are you feeling Chloe?” Clary asked taking some bacon and pouring a coffee. 

“Honestly, nervous as hell…” Chloe replied. 

“I can imagine. Your wedding day. Dean and I are so proud of you.” Clary smiles. 

The older daughter, Ruby, came up to the table. “You’ll look beautiful Aunt Chloe.” She smiled, before Chloe leans down to pick her up before placing Ruby on her lap. 

“You will too, you little cupcake.” Chloe smiled at her and kisses her nose. 

“Now Ruby, Mummy has to get Aunt Chloe ready now. Do you want to come help me get Aunt Chloe dressed?” Clary smiled at her daughter. 

“Yes Mummy!” Ruby said excitedly before Chloe places her on the ground again. 

Dean pours Chloe and Clary some more coffee before they disappear upstairs, leaving Dean alone to clean up the kitchen and the mess he had made.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Back at Peter’s apartment, Peter is still standing in the kitchen, sipping at his coffee, but decides to have a shot of scotch as a chaser in between. He was getting nervous, but more excited than anything. He glances at the clock once again, realizing it was only half an hour, before Donna was coming to pick him up, so he runs to the bathroom with his coffee in his hand. Once he was finally ready, he had about 5 minutes to spare, so he rushes to the bedroom, throwing on some of his cologne, he had put on Chloe’s favourite one. Just as he finished pulling a brush through his fluffy monstrosity of hair, there was a knock on his door. He runs to the door, eagerly opening the door, to find Donna before throwing her a nice grin. 

“Well, you look like you are ready to run a marathon and back to get to Chloe…” Donna joked, and then a laugh followed, “Dan is waiting in the car, so are you ready to go?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He replied as he picked up the suit he had draped over the sofa and his bag. 

During the car ride, he stared out the window, thoughts running through his head. He had remembered Chloe had wanted to get married on the beach, he didn’t agree with the idea at first, but as long as Chloe was happy, that was all that Peter cared about, so he gave in. He remembered how Chloe went to the beach she had chosen, with Clary and had immediately called him and told him about it, he hadn’t even bothered to see it, he just told Chloe to choose whatever made her happy. He couldn’t ever say no to Chloe. Peter had booked a hotel for the weekend, and it was decided, that they were going to get ready there. He had booked and paid for a room for Clary and Dean too. The drive didn’t take very long, they were at the hotel already. Peter had only felt like they had been in the car for 5 minutes.  
Once they had parked, while Dan ran in to check in, Donna rushed around to Peter’s door, while he collected his luggage, trying to hide him so he wouldn’t get recognised by anyone. So far, the wedding had been hugely kept secret, as they didn’t want the press to know, otherwise he wouldn’t hear the end of it. Dan returned a little while after with the key for the room. Once they got to the room, Peter let a sigh of relief go, more than happy he wasn’t recognised so far. He stares down at his watch and suddenly becomes sad, when he realizes it’s still 2 and a half hours until the wedding. Donna came up behind him where he was sat at the mirror looking at his reflection. He looks up when he see’s Donna standing behind him, his sad eyes meeting hers.

“Peter, you’ll get to see Chloe soon. But first, we have to get you all suited up and there first…” Donna giggled.

“I know, Donna. I just miss her so much.” He responded. 

“I am sure she is the same” Dan said as he walked out of the bathroom.  
\------------------------------  
“Aunt Chloe, I knew you’d look beautiful.” Ruby smiled at Chloe, as Clary was working on her hair and makeup. 

“Thanks Ruby. And you look cute as a button” Chloe replied as she looks down at Ruby. Chloe had wanted Clary’s kids as part of the wedding, Ruby and her brother, agreed happily. 

“Mummy, I look beautiful, don’t I?” Ruby smiled, while Clary had moved onto her son Mark now. 

“Yes, sweetie you do. But remember today is about Uncle Pete and Aunt Chloe.” Clary’s voice smiled. 

“Yes Mummy, I know.” She replied. 

“When can I go be with Uncle Pete and Donna and Dan…” Mark said, as Clary messed around with his tie. 

“Alright, off you go then,” Clary grinned at the boy, before he dashed out the door. 

“That kid, I swear…” Clary grinned, before giving her attention back to Chloe. 

“He’s just excited babe.” Chloe laughed. 

“I know.” Clary grinned. 

“Okay, let’s get you dressed now.” Clary smiled overlooking the dress hanging in the cupboard. 

Chloe didn’t want to go with the traditional wedding colours, black and white, she wanted to mix it up a bit. She wanted to wear red, and Peter wear white. She never liked the idea of getting married in traditional colours, she loved colour and she was more than surprised when Peter agreed to non-traditional colours. In fact, she was more impressed, that Peter didn’t want to get married in a kilt, as that’s what normal Scottish man did. Peter wasn’t with her when she picked out the dress, so we was very excited what his reaction would be when he saw her walking down that red carpeted aisle.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
“So, what do you think?” Peter said as he stood in front of Donna and Dan, showing off his beautiful white suit. 

“You look wonderful, good enough to marry.” Dan joked. 

“Good, that’s what I was hoping.” Peter responded. 

Just then the door opened, Peter’s head goes up from his shoes, hoping it was Chloe or something, but his luck hadn’t come to him. It was Peter’s sister and Mark.

“Brother, what is this? No kilt this time?” She laughs. 

“Hello Martha. No, did that the first time around, this time, my soon to be wife, decided against the traditional Scottish way of marrying, which I was thankful for. So, a simple white suit this time.” Peter grinned. 

“Well, let me see.” She said. 

Peter was more than happy to show off, doing a few little spins. He undid the white coat, to reveal a blue waistcoat, which matched the blue lining of his jacket. 

“Wonderful. And the blue looks wonderful.” His sister smiled. 

“Right, well, I am going to head down to the beach…” Peter said hesitantly. “Mark, you can come with me if you want” he smiled at the young similar suited boy. 

“Sure, Uncle Pete.” He smiled.

“Don’t let anyone see you” Donna reminded him. 

“Yes Donna.” He smiled, before reaching into his bag, retrieving a little case shoving it into his jacket pocket, before putting his Ray-Bans on. 

After Peter walked out of the room, Donna smiled at Dan. “I’m going to check on Clary and Dean, make sure they haven’t driven Chloe into a nervous mess.” Donna grinned. 

“No worries babe” Dan smiled.  
\-------------------------------------  
Chloe stood in the mirror of the suite, and Clary stood beside her. 

“You look beautiful babe.” Clary said, a tear running down her cheek, at how beautiful her best friend looked. 

“And you know what, Clary? That’s all down to you. I couldn’t have done this without you.” Chloe said turning to her best friend. 

Shortly the door opens slightly. “Everyone decent?” Donna’s voice came. 

“We are.” Clary replied. 

“I just happened to find this very graceful looking man lost in the hallway.” Donna laughed as she entered the room. 

Chloe looks up confused. Had Peter gotten lost just outside his own hotel room? But then she see’s the best sight she could have seen all day. The one man she couldn’t wait to see besides her soon to be husband. Her Dad. 

“Dad!” she cries. 

Her Dad stands in the hallway of the suite, and smiles when he see’s his daughter, standing there in a beautiful flowing red silk dress. 

“Chloe, sweetheart, you look wonderful.” He said kissing his daughter lightly on her forehead. 

“Thank you, Dad.” Chloe responded.

Clary, Dean, Donna all decide to step out of the room for a few minutes. 

Once all the women disappeared, Dave speaks. “Chloe, darling, are you ready to get married?” he asks. 

“More than anything Dad. I love Peter and plan to spend the rest of my life with him.” Chloe smiled at her Dad. 

“Good baby. I didn’t picture you marrying him, but honey as long as he makes you happy and looks after my baby girl, then I am more than happy. He may be older than me, my son in law, older than me, but Chloe that doesn’t matter, your mother would be proud honey, and the big grown up girl you’ve become.” Dave smiled. 

“Aww, Dad. Thank you. Don’t make me cry. Clary spent forever doing my make-up.” Chloe scolded her father. 

“Sorry love.” He smiled. 

“Now, are you ready to walk that aisle?” Dave asked. 

“Yes Dad. More than anything.” Chloe replies quickly, as she stares at her father.

\--------------------------------------------------  
Peter is standing by the beautiful flowered gate that was placed at the end of a red carpet. It was such a beautiful set-up, he must thank the person who put all this together, but not until he thanked Chloe for picking the most beautiful for them to get married, Peter could see why Chloe had picked this specific spot and why she fell in love with it. It was perfect for the small wedding, it had been strictly kept for specific family members, friends and some work colleagues. Beside Peter, stood his best man Dan, his boss Steven, and of course next to Steven, stood his main girl (besides Chloe), Donna. Peter overlooked the chairs filling up quickly with their guests, Peter’s work colleagues, his close friends, his sister and her kids. He also spots Clary’s kids, who thought the world of him, sitting beside Chloe’s grandmother. Peter was getting excited, but nervous at the same time, he was soon going to be Chloe’s husband. The last 2 and a half hours felt like forever, and he couldn’t wait until Chloe was standing beside him, and that was going to happen within a number of minutes. Who would have thought, him standing here, about to marry the girl that stumbled into the Doctor Who studios over 3 years ago, and being his life companion for over a year, and now about to be his companion for life.

After a few minutes, music began to play through the sound system that had been set up, and Chloe’s dad stands at the beginning of the red carpet, but just after that, he finally see’s Chloe, as she steps out from behind a shade board and stands beside her dad. It was when Chloe’s Dad and Chloe began to do the walk across the red carpet, that his insides felt like they were going to explode with nervousness and jitters. His bride. She looked beautiful, her red dress flowed as she walked. His angel. Peter’s eyes met hers, and they both can’t stop smiling. They finally reach the end of the carpet, Dave letting go of his baby girl, kissing her softly before shaking Peter’s hand. 

“Baby, you look wonderful.” Peter whispers as he takes Chloe’s hand in his and they face the celebrant.

“Thank you everyone for being here to witness the marriage of Peter and Chloe.” Started the Celebrant. 

Chloe hands the flowers to her bridesmaid, Clary before taking both of Peter’s hands in her. 

“Your marriage begins with the vows and promises you speak to each other today. Peter, do you take Chloe to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?” said the celebrant.

“I do” Peter responded, a lonely tear running down his cheek, quickly swiping it away.

“And Chloe, do you take Peter to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?” the celebrant turns his head to Chloe. 

“I do” Chloe responded also a tear escaping, Peter immediately taking a hand to his pocket, grabbing his handkerchief and wiping away Chloe’s tear.

“Now I understand, you have some words you would both like to exchange?” said the celebrant. 

“We do.” Peter and Chloe said together. 

“Chloe, I am more than happy to accept you as my wife. It all started back at the Doctor Who studios 3 years ago. You stumbled through those doors, and that was the first day I fell in love with you, love at first sight some may say. Steven put you on as my TARDIS companion, but 3 years later, here we are, on our wedding day, and here I am making you my companion for life and not just on Doctor Who. Chloe, I promise to love you for the rest of eternity through thick and thin, to share with you the laughter, kiss away the pain and tears, I give you my heart, soul and everything I am, and I promise to stand by your side and look after you until death do us part. I love you Chloe.” Peter said increasing his grip on Chloe’s hand as he breaks, tears falling down his cheeks, admiring Chloe standing in front of him. Chloe reaches up and wipes away his tears. 

It was Chloe’s turn now. She took a deep breath. “Peter, I am more happy than happy to be standing beside you on this day and I accept to take you as my husband. I promise to share with you the tears, the sadness, the happiness. I promise to stand by you for the rest of eternity and be there for you, be your companion, your shoulder to cry on, your lover, your counsellor, I promise to be your everything. I give you my heart, and soul and promise to look after you for all eternity, in sickness, and in health, until death do us part, as long as we both shall live. I love you Peter” Chloe said a tear escaping again. Peter suddenly kissed the tear away. 

“Peter, I haven’t said you can kiss the bride part yet.” The celebrant laughed. 

“I did just vow to kiss away the pain and tears.” Peter said shrugging his shoulders.

“Good to see you are taking them seriously. Have you two got rings to exchange?” asked the celebrant. 

Mark stepped forward and handed the rings to the celebrant. 

Peter grabbed the TARDIS blue diamond ring and placed it on her finger before repeating the words the Celebrant said. 

“I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love, my eternal faith and undying love and devotion” Peter repeats more tears falling.

Chloe does the same placing the ring on Peter’s finger and repeating the same words. 

“I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Now, Peter, you may kiss the bride.” Said the celebrant. 

Peter leans forward, cupping Chloe’s face in-between his palms. “I love you” he said before smashing his lips against her, as they indulge in their first kiss as husband and wife. All of a sudden, all of the guests start clapping and cheering, but neither Peter or Chloe, even noticed, as they were too busy practically making out at the front. After signing some paper-work the celebrant smiled. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen let me be the first to introduce, Mr. and Mrs Chloe and Peter Capaldi.” The Celebrant shouted.

Peter and Chloe couldn’t stop smiling as they stood out the front, everyone cheering still at how wonderful they looked together as husband and wife. Peter smiles at Chloe before kissing her again. If he wasn’t careful his heart would explode with the amount of love and happiness he felt at this moment. However, the moment away from everyone, was quickly torn apart, when some of the guests came up to them offering congratulations and gifts. It was now time for the After-Wedding Party. While all the guests got drinks and settled down at the numerous amount, of tables set on the sand, Peter and Chloe were ushered to do photo shoots with the photographer, some with their families and a couple friends, and others on their own. Finally, when the photographer was finished with them, after taking more than enough photos of them, took off to take some photos of the guests, the cake and whatever else allowing the newly husband and wife enjoy a few moments to themselves. 

“Baby, you look so perfect. I knew the white and blue would look perfect on you.” Chloe smiled at Peter. 

“Well, you are the best clothes picker for me, Mrs Capaldi.” Peter smiled. 

“Oh Peter, that’s going to take me a bit of getting used to.” Chloe laughed.

“What?” he said confused, as the waiter came up to them with a glass of wine for Chloe and a glass of Scotch for Peter. 

“Being called Mrs Capaldi.” She laughed taking a sip of the wine.

“Get used to it baby.” He smiled, pausing to take a sip of the scotch, “been waiting for that moment all day.” He laughed. 

“Baby, you are stunning, I am so lucky to be standing here and calling you my wife.” Peter smiles. 

“Put your drink down.” He commanded putting his down first. She did the same. 

He picks her up, in a hug and swings her around.

“You have no idea how happy I am!” He exclaims.

“I think I do.” She grins. 

After collecting some more drinks, they settle on the jetty, Chloe now had Peter’s suit jacket around her shoulders and Peter had his arm around her back and his drink in the other hand. They spent the rest of the afternoon, while everyone else drank, danced, and cried, avoiding everyone but each other. Peter pulls a case from the jacket over Chloe’s shoulders. 

“Hey, I forgot. I have something for you.” He smiles. 

She turns. “Hey!" she scolds, "I thought we agreed, no gifts.” She then laughed. 

“You know me…” he grins and then laughs. 

He hands her the case. She opens it and it reveals a red ruby bracelet. 

“Honey what is this for?” She said with pure and utter shock.

“Read the inscription” he smiles. 

“02/11/2010” she reads, “Hang on a minute… that’s today” she grins. 

“Yes, that bracelet marks the day we got married.” He laughs. 

“Oh my god, Peter, I love you! Best day of my life, stumbling through those doors.” She smiles.

“Best day of my life too.” Peter grins. 

They get trapped in an passionate kiss, as the sun finally sets. 

The End


End file.
